mysteryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters of Mystery World
Here is the list of protagonists and antagonists characters of Mystery World. Protagonists Main characters King Conald Also known as the Ruler of Mystery World, the most powerful king in M.W., the Sage of the Twenty Paths, one of the most powerful Lord of the Mahjarrat, the Gods' son, and the God of Immortallity, Conald is the most main character of Mystery World, however he is not found yet. He was mentioned by Lugiarous and Amenthysto in Adventures of RuneScape Episode 4, when Lugiarous calls Amen 'Conald'. His first appearance was in The Return of the Gods series (episode 5), when he gave the DarkScapian Amenthysto powers. Conald has all powers, meaning he has every single powers of opponents and allies he faced off, like Lucien's powers to kill the 6 heroes during the RuneScape '''While Guthix Sleeps' Quest, and the ''RuneScape Gods' powers, Algonquin 'Arcnina' Anty Algonquin 'is the top-level ninja in Mystery World, but did not surpass Conald. His current identity, appearance and powers are unknown. He serves under Conald as his god. He was a partner of Conald, but since Daehimia was brought back, his new partners are Amenthysto and Yzma. Although he has a middle name, he is NOT a Christian, but a Buddhist. His family of great ants has choices for middle names. Amenthysto Tryst ' Amenthysto, commonly nicknamed as Amen, is a powerful Soul Warrior, after his twin brother. He received his soul powers when his parents were killed, but the known story is still unknown. He has not revealed his soul identity yet. His soul powers is somehow related to Nomad's, a quest monster of the RuneScape quest - Nomad's Requiem (like the 'Disintergrate' attack, almost killing the other opponent leaving its last health. He is one of the main characters in Adventures of RuneScape and made an appearance in Return of the Gods Episode 4 (whether or not he is a protagonist or antagonist in that series). He partnered, in RuneScape, Yzma and Lugiarous, while in Mystery World - Yzma and Algonquin. Along with his wife, Yzma, he serves under Guthix and Conald as his gods, and he is a Mahjarrat. Yzma Amzy A necromantress, a sorceress of powerful (good) darkness, Yzma 'is the wife of Amenthysto, the soul warrior, and serves under Guthix and Conald as her gods. She partners with Amen and Algonquin/Lugiarous in M.W./''RuneScape. She previously served under Zamorak as her god (on the good side, of course). But when Zamorak decides to bring a lot more destruction and chaos, she was abandoned. Because she served under Zamorak a long time ago, she is also a female Mahjarrat, other than Enakhra. She is one of the main characters in Adventures of RuneScape, and might make an appearance in Return of the Gods (as Amen made an appearance first). Her father, the Grim Reaper (who appears constantly on Halloween), a protagonist, tried to bring her back to her original land, but failed as she wanted to stay, and he agreed to let her go on her own. Queen Daehimia '''Daehimia '''is the found-wife of Conald (or ration-allies-wife - simply that they never had a wedding, because of their DIFFERENT races), the queen of Club Penguin, and a female penguin Mahjarrat. She serves under Conald as her god. Her main elements are Ice and Martial Arts She does NOT appear in the Search of Penguins Series, as Yireless is the only main character. Yireless/Mireless Both siblings, a husband/wife couple, and children of Conald and Daehimia, of a penguin race. '''President Yireless '''is the prince of Club Penguin and only the main character of The Search of Penguins. He has a greenish skin (mostly likely because of Guthix). His main element is Iced Fire (or Blue flames). '''Princess Mireless '''is the princess of Club Penguin and sister of Yireless, wife of Yireless. She is NOT a character in the Search of Penguins. Her skin colour is pink. She has enternal power of strength of Ice. Lugiarous A main character in the Adventures of RuneScape series, and given-birth son of Saradomin, Lugiarous''' is a self-proclaimed stronger ally than Amen and Yzma. His powers are after Saradomin's, hence making him one of the powerful 'gods' (although it is unconfirmed whether he really is a god or not). Lireless/Iireless Both young siblings, but because they once died once and resurrected, they have enternal lives. They are grandchildren of Conald, and children of Yireless and Mireless Lireless '(male) is a known puppet master penguin, and was evil, but when defeated by Conald, he took sides with him. He was known to have killed, when he was evil, 3 powerful warriors, which proved that he is powerful. It is unknown how he died first. '''Iireless '(female) is a bare-handed warrior woman, and is known to have powerful strength. After she was resurrected, she was kidnapped by her brorther, Lireless, but saved by Conald. Like Lireless, it is unknown how she died first. Both penguins are NOT characters of the Search of Penguins series. Minor Characters ''RuneScape'' Gods They are the fathers of Conald, and Saradomin is the father of Lugiarous. The list of the gods is shown below: *'''Saradomin *'Zamorak' *'Guthix' *'Zaros' *'Armadyl' *'Bandos' They are currently known to be living in a secret realm in Lumbridge. Guthix is the only first god found in Return of the Gods episode 4. The other gods might as well appear in Adventures of RuneScape and Return of the Gods. Because they are shown later, they are minor characters, not major. Ally Mahjarrat They are allies with the major characters, and they are Zarosian and mostly Conaldisian (Conald). The list of the ally Mahjarrat is shown below: *'Jaragn Dosove N' Clivet (Z)' *'Raskluth Uograthrg (Z)' *'Etagei Uchiha ©' *'Thetemoreressa Amzy (Z, once Zamorak)' (Good Sister of Yzma) *'Gargr Banraga ©' *'Emperor Sidesaaide Kainindo (C, once Zamorak) '(Husband of Sedusa) *'Empress Sedusa Kainindo (C, once Zamorak) '(Wife of Sidesaaide) *'Kengko Saivi ©' *'Aiskeith Jong ©' *'Longshardt Rahjan © '(Good sister of Raitonju, and queen of Rainoha) Note: Z - Zarosian, C - Conaldisian They seldomly protect Conald and the other gods during several missions, and often protect the Mystery World. More information below about their personalities and goals. Revenants of the Wilderness The''' revenants are somehow allies and their main goal is to protect the Wilderness and stop a parallel portal. Their enemy is the Ghost Whisperer and the evil revenants from the outside Spirit Realm (not in the Wilderness). It is currently unknown when they will appear as characters. Antagonists Main characters Evil Mahjarrat They are mainly Zamorakian, but they are using his powers against Conald. Their main goal is to take Conald's godhood. The list of the evil Mahjarrat is shown below: *'''Rasonore, the first Mahjarrat Pytramodias Pharaoh King *'Cronaddle', the third cousin of Zemouregal of Lucien *'Seer Faker' (the evil ex-husband of Thetemoreressa) *'Agthahankosa', the rival of Zemouregal *'Hrakra Kja C' Pmla', the second Mahjarrat Pytramodias Pharaoh King *'Raitonju Rahjan '(evil brother of Longshardt and ruler of the desecrated Rainoha island) To play safe, they absorb Zamorak's powers without Zamorak knowing, just that Zamorak would not feel anything (because he is deceased). More information below. Ghost Whisperer A revenant creature from the Spirit Realm of RuneScape (not the Wilderness), the''' Ghost Whisperer is trying to create a powerful and unstoppable parallel portal so that his minions and himself and start invading RuneScape. ''His worst enemies are not Conald and the others, but the revenants of the Wilderness who could not enter outside the Wilderness. Spirit Wolf His real name being Spein (pronounced as Spain), Spirit Wolf is a wolf and penguin who transforms into either forms. His main goal is to create lots of familiars of Summoning to create his own army to invade an entire Kingdom of Misthalin. His reasons are still unknown, best that he will be appearing in a series. His other power is possessing someone weaker than him. Players of ''RuneScape/NPCs of RuneScape are impossible to be possessed. Royal Family Masterminds Several members of the Anty, Trysts and Amzy families are also going against the respective members (Algonquin, Amenthysto and Yzma). They are: *Christina 'Gonqpla' Anty *Amenthysto Tryst (the other twin) *Wuya Amzy They might be working together to destroy the three, and taking Conald's life for themselves. Ally and Evil Mahjarrat Ally Mahjarrat Jaragn Dosove N' Clivet The first King Roald of Varrock. '''Jaragn is a very old Mahjarrat, and was born from a human father and a Mahjarrat mother. His father was first named Roald. Raskluth Uograthrg Etagei Uchiha Thetemoreressa Amzy Gargr Banraga Emperor Sidesaaide Kainindo Empress Sedusa Kainindo Kengko Saivi Aiskeith Jong Longshardt Rahjan Trivia *The Sage of the Twenty Paths (Conald), is a reference to the Naruto: Shippuden character - Nagato. *Arcnina is a Mysterian pun word, for saying Arcane. The real word is 'Encara'. *Amen Tryst are actually two real words. Refer to the dictionary to find out the meanings. *Yzma Amzy is a reference to the 'The Emperor's New School' - Yzma and Principal Amzy. *It seems that only Daehimia is the only protagonist penguin that isn't named with 'ireless'. *Lugiarous' real name is Wei Siong. *Although Zamorak is evil, he is very caring for Conald.